


Phones

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skwisgaar alone, after the finale.<br/>I never thought I’d write Skwisgaar and Rockso in the same fic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phones

They’re back on the stupid submarine, all of them but Toki.  
Skwisgaar went straight to his room, he needed to be alone. He emptied his pockets, just the few things he always carried and a Dethphone he’d picked up as they left. He didn’t know who it belonged to, but maybe whoever it was had been taking video and there would be some clue on it. A long shot, but it was all he had. He changed out of his suit, kicking it into the corner  
Everything had happened so fast...

_None of them had thought to really object to Toki sitting across the aisle with Magnus. Sure they didn’t trust him, but this was a public gathering filled with press and their own security teams, what could go wrong? Besides, there wasn’t even a Dethklok anymore, they were still broken up and it looked like that wasn’t going to change.  
So they let Toki sit there, Charles was next to him right across the aisle, only a few feet away._

_Nathan’s apology had been torturous to watch, but he’d finally gotten it out. Dethklok was back together, they were all good now, everything would be okay!  
And then the world exploded.  
Skwisgaar had spotted Toki before the others, but was afraid to call out. He didn’t want to risk antagonizing Magnus. Nathan and Pickles yelled for him, but they too shut up when they realized the situation._

_Magnus could be one crazy motherfucker, he remembered all too well. Apparently he hadn’t mellowed out with age as they’d hoped, just gotten better at hiding it.  
And he had Toki.   
Another guy had Abigail, but she was a secondary concern at the moment.  
Skwisgaar stood with the others, helplessly hoping this would magically work out somehow. Nothing really bad every seemed to happen to them, after all. Something about that church they’d visited protecting them..._

_And then Magnus had yelled and stabbed Toki, why?! Toki hadn’t had anything to do with Dethklok back then, it didn’t make any sense to take it out on him!  
He barely even registered Abigail, slumped in the arms of her attacker with a huge blade jutting from her chest. She was an employee after all, and they had a high mortality rate as a rule. It was harder when you knew their faces, that’s why most wore hoods.  
But Toki...  
Skwisgaar studied his face as well as he could across the distance and smoke, looking for signs of life. He wondered if what little he could make out was only wishful thinking._

_There were more explosions, nearly knocking them to the ground, and when the smoke cleared enough to see, Magnus and Toki were gone. So was Abigail, though they’d left many other bodies.  
Charles had urged them back to the submarine, and back into the relative safety of the depths.  
Dead guys and whales and music and   
WHAT THE FUCK WERE THEY SUPPOSED TO DO WITHOUT TOKI?!  
They just had to find him somehow, alive or... dead?_

With a deep sigh, Skwisgaar picked up the phone. It was either turned off or broken, and considering everything, broken seemed more likely. He hit to power button anyway, and waited.  
The phone was _not_ broken, and it was immediately obvious just whose phone it was. _Toki’s_ , somehow it had ended up on their side, he had no idea how. Skwisgaar scrolled through the photos, those stupid candid shots of all of them that they’d hated, bad photos of Toki himself, usually with one or more of them, or with Rockso. There was even one with Magnus, that only made it all worse.

But Skwisgaar had an idea, a terrible idea but they needed any help they could get. Searching through the contacts, he called Rockso.  
“Toki! It’s about time you c-c-called me! Dr. Rockso’s been so worried!”  
“Um, Rockso, dis ams Skwisgaar.”  
“Uh-oh, this c-c-can’t be good! Where’s Toki?”  
“We don’ts know. What has you been seeing on de tv? Anythings?”

There was a moment of clown silence, long enough to make Skwisgaar glance at the phone to make sure they hadn’t lost the connection.  
“W-w-well the funeral! I s-saw Nathan give that really touching speech, brought a t-t-tear to my eye! And then... and then there was some k-k-k-ind of explosion and that’s where it ends! Skwisgaar, you gotta tell me what happened to my f-f-friend Toki!”  
“I tolds you, we don’ts know! I was hoping you has seen somet’ing we couldnts. Fucksing Magnus takes him.”  
“THAT MAN IS G-G-G-GARBAGE!”

Skwisgaar winced and held the phone away from his ear, he remembered Rockso yelling the same thing at Toki earlier, it had been easy to overhear.  
“DID HE H-H-HURT HIM?”  
“STOPS FUCKSING YELLINGS!” Skwisgaar cautiously put the phone back to his ear, ready to move it away again if necessary. “Ja, he hads a big fucksing knife. I has no idea how bads.”  
Rockso fortunately reduced his volume. “Dr. Rockso’s gonna help you f-f-find him! S-s-s-somehow!”  
“We has got people looksing too, but more ams always betters.”

“G-g-give me your n-number, so I can c-c-call you if I hear anything!”  
Skwisgaar did. “But don’ts call me for jus’ no reasons, I really really don’ts likes you. Dis don’t change not’ing.”  
“I don’t l-l-likes you either! But for Toki, we c-c-can do it for Toki!”  
“Ja, for Toki.” He entered the clown’s number into his own phone.  
“And you gotta c-c-all me if you hear anything f-first! Dr. Rockso’s really w-worried about his f-freind!”  
“He ams mine friend too, you knows. But ja, you gots a deal.”

After hanging up and turning Toki’s phone back off (he didn’t think he could bear hearing it ring) Skwisgaar lay back on his bed and stared blankly at the ceiling.  
He felt like he should be _doing_ something, but he didn’t have the first clue what.   
He couldn’t even search for Toki, since they were stuck on a submarine and he knew Toki wasn’t there.   
He couldn’t even leave to search on his own, not that he had any idea where to even start looking anyway.

Dethklok had been back together only seconds before being ripped apart again.  
Skwisgaar wondered how long he could stay in his room before somebody came and made him leave it. The others would be taking some comfort from each other, but he wasn’t any good at that.  
He wanted to _kill_ Magnus.  
Violence wasn’t his nature, but given an opportunity, he’d do his best.  
But for now, there was only this terrible waiting.


End file.
